


If You're to Die

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, No Incest, References to Canon, References to Depression, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, fukc u!, put me in the fucking ground lads, quotes from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: dksljskjdfljs this isn't really inspired by the song but the lyrics just fit v well so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	If You're to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_as_fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Die with Your Boots On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354522) by Iron Maiden. 



Khadgar has long been there to provide advice for Varian.

When he was just a boy, recently orphaned, forced to abandon his home, Khadgar had been there. He was supposed to consult his mentor, but ended up caring for young Varian nonetheless. 

Varian found himself seeking Khadgar's advice more often than he would like to admit. Not to say that he was incompetent; he was a great leader on his own, but with Khadgar's help he was able to seek the help of the man he wished more than anything was still with him.

"Khadgar, show me what my father might have done."

Glimpses into alternate timelines were easy enough for the mage, and broadcasting them for Varian to see was mere child's play.

"Please, Khadgar, tell me that I find my son."

He always found Anduin, but Khadgar only showed the kindest possible futures. 

"Will we ever defeat the Legion?"

A series of images of champions, of all races and factions, standing triumphantly over their fallen enemies with blood and dirt on their faces and pride in their hearts.

(It had taken him months to find that, just so that he could reassure himself that it wasn't all in vain.)

"Show me the best ways to go about the battle to come on the Broken Shore."

His breath caught in his chest when he saw himself run though.

His odds of survival were low.

_But Azeroth still stood a chance._

He squared his shoulders and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"And what of my son?"

"Your Majesty?"

"You heard me."

Khadgar sighed through his nose.

"Varian, I'm not-"

"Khadgar." His voice was hard and firm, but something just behind his steely blue eyes betrayed him.

And that was a request that the archmage simply could not refuse.

He sees his son. Young, but with an old soul, aching inside and out.

_"I cannot do this, Father. I can't be the hero you were."_

_"I can't be the king you were."_

_"What am I supposed to do now?"_

He stands his ground.

 _"The Wolf is gone forever. I am the_ Light _that remains.  
     And I will finish this."_

_"There will be peace. One day."_

He stands before his subjects, and he becomes radiant out of necessity.

_"My father- King Varian Wrynn gave his life to save his people."_

_"Let us honour our heroes not by dying, but by living."_

And then he sees a man who reflects everything he ever could have hoped for. His son, grey as Khadgar himself, with the beard he wanted ever since he was a boy.

_"For my father . . . for the countless others who have fallen . . . let it begin."_

He swallows. There's a smile on his face.

He doesn't want to worry his son, but he holds him tightly before he leaves.

"I am so immensely proud of you, Anduin Llane. Remember that."

"Of course, Father. Try to come back in one piece."

And he goes to war.


End file.
